Sonozaki House
The Sonozaki House is one of the three "Great Houses" of Hinamizawa, along with the Furude and Kimiyoshi, the most influential in the secluded mountain village. Of the three "Great Houses", the Sonozaki were most powerful as of June 1983. According to ancient legend, all three of the "Great Houses" have demonic blood, and the Sonozaki are said to have it in the greatest quantity. However, it is suggested by Miyo Takano in her research on the village that this is a newer legend, and the Sonozaki were originally the least powerful of the three houses. While they have gained influence over the years, what has not changed is the fact that the Sonozaki were considered the enforcers of the traditional laws of Hinamizawa, often through brutal torture and murder. As of 1983, the Sonozaki family was highly involved with the Yakuza, and are known are suspected of a number of crimes, including the kidnapping of the son of the Japanese Minister of Public Works after a dam project threatened to inundate Hinamizawa. The dam project was cancelled after a construction worker was brutally murdered. This murder, along with a series of murders and disappearances that occur on the date of the Watanagashi festival. In June 1983, one of the twin daughters of the Sonozaki family, Shion committed a number of brutal murders, driven by a local, insanity virus known as the Hinamizawa Syndrome, as well as the delusion that several of her friends and relatives were responsible for the death of her friend and possible love interest, Satoshi Houjou. Battle vs. The Order (Silent Hill) (by SPARTAN 119) The Order: Sonozaki Family: Woods Near Hinamizawa, Japan Kasai Tatsuyoshi, the two Sonozaki sisters, Shion and Mion, and seven other Sonozaki enforcers crept through the woods, towards the hideout of a new group in the area, some cult from America called "The Order", who were selling hallucinogenic drugs, known as "White Claudia" on Sonozaki turf. Suddenly, the a single gunshot rang out, killing one of the Yakuza enforcers. Seconds later, a second shot killed another Sonozaki enforce with a shot to the head. "Dammit!", Kasai yelled, "Take cover!". A third shot rang out, but this one missed, hitting only a tree. The muzzle flash, however, betrayed the location of the shooter. Shion Sonozaki raised her AK-47 and fired a three-round burst at an M14-toting Order sniper in a tree. The man's chest was struck twice, and he fell out of the tree, dead. Seconds later, a Sonozaki enforcer spotted the second Order marksman, and shot him with his AK. The second sniper joined the first, falling to the ground, dead. Unfortunately for the Yakuza enforcer in question, his victory was short-lived. A pistol shot blew right through his head, causing him to fall to the ground, dead. Kasai Tatsuyoshi peeked out from around a larger tree, and retaliated with his favored weapon, a short-barreled Ithaca 37 shotgun, perforating the Order cultist with triple-ought buckshot. The man coughed up blood from his shredded lungs, and then fell to the ground. Having lost three of their men, the last two Order cultists fled back towards the entrance of their hideout, but discovered how much mercy the Sonozaki showed to retreating foes: None at all- both of them were shot multiple times. The seven surviving members of the Sonozaki House advanced through the woods, making it to the hidden trapdoor in the ground that was the entrance to the Order's hideout in the area. A Sonozaki Yakuza enforcer opened the the trapdoor, only to be riddled through the chest by a blast of buckshot from an Order cultist's Winchester Model 12. Kasai retaliated with his Ithaca 37 shotgun, shooting the cultist in the face, blowing away half of his head. One of the three surviving enforcers walked up to the door at the bottom of a short staircase under the trapdoor, and kicked it down, entering with shotgun in hand. The room was a large, circular stone-walled chamber, with doors from the left and right, as well as straight ahead. In the center of the room was a large stone altar. Suddenly, the door on the other side burst open. Three order cultists armed with shotguns or handguns, and a man who looked like the leader entered the room, and yelled, "Kill them! The goddess demands their blood!" The order members fired, a shotgun blast struck the first Sonozaki enforcer to enter in the chest, killing him instantly as the pellets tore his heart to pieces, spraying blood everywhere . Shion, Mion, and Kasai got out of the way in time, but the last two enforcers were not so lucky. They were both cut down by a hail of pistol rounds. As soon as the shooting stopped, Shion retaliated, firing her Kalashnikov into the group of cultist, riddling one with 7.62mm rounds. Seconds later, Mion's Tokarev and Kasai's Ithaca added their firepower, making mincemeat of the other two Order cultists. Kasai burst into the room, shotgun in hand, when, suddenly, the sound of metal scraping on metal was heard. Kasai's gun was knocked across the room landing on the floor several feet away. The Order leader raised an odd weapon, a sort of tonfa with a swiveling blade on the end, and raised it against Kasai. The blade never came down. Instead, the Order leader's head was cleanly separated from his body in a spray of blood . As the cultist's head fell to the floor, Shion Sonozaki walked forward with a blood-stained katana in hand. She helped Kasai to his feet. He then walked over and retrieved his shotgun, before leaving the underground hideout with Mion and Shion. WINNER: Sonozaki Family Expert's Opinion The Sonozaki Family won this battle in large part thanks to the superior firepower of their AK-47, which far outclassed the Order's M1A. The Sonozaki's martial arts training and combat experience also gave them an edge. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sawyer family (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Sawyer House, Hinamizawa Drayton Sawyer was serving his famous Bar-B-Q and Chili again at the new restaurant. It had been a difficult decision to move for the Sawyer Family but after Lefty showed up, they had no choice. Surprisingly business was just as good in Hinamizawa as in Texas and the people loved the new exotic meals. Luckily it seemed that they hadn't caught on to what they were using for their menu items or maybe that cotton drifting festival still involved cannibalism. Whatever the case, the unlucky duo yesterday had almost no chance against Bubba and Chop-Top, their baseball bat and nata proving no use against the brothers' stealth and butchering arsenal. Unfortunately, their latest kills brought some very unwanted attention, attention from their friend and her House. It wasn't long until Kasai's limo drived up to the restaurant and the Sonozaki twins stepped out. Drayton gulped and prepared himself for finally meeting one of the three Great Families of Hinamizawa. "Well, how can I help the Sonozakis? Come to eat here?" "No, no. We just wanted to ask if you knew anything about the missing villagers, Keiichi Maebara and Rena Ryuguu. They vanished in this area." Mion replied. The Sawyer was clearly on edge as he tried to move the conversation. "N-no, can't say I've seen them. Where's Miss Oryo?" "Listen up, dirtbag. Your innocent act isn't fooling us. Fess up or we'll make you." "Don't be so harsh Kasai, you don't know he had anything to do with it!" "He's clearly lying sis!" Drayton began pulling a wire until Kasai ordered him to stop. Suddenly a revving sound pierced the air and Leatherface ran at the intruders with his chainsaw who barely dodged. Drayton took the opportunity to flee and grab his Stevens 3-11A while Chop-Top crawled out of the basement. "I told you idiots you'd get us caught again!" "They can't tell anybody if they're dead!" "They're the Sonozakis, people are going to notice if three go missing!" Bubba sent Kasai flying out of the restraunt with a backhand while the the twins tried to subdue him. Shion pulled out her stun gun and shocked him, making him drop the chainsaw and collapse to the floor with a grunt. "This is how the Sawyers deal with tresspassers!" The Sonozakis turned in horror to see Drayton with his double-barreled shotgun pointed at them. Luckily he was sent flying backwards by an Ithaca 37 shot. Kasai clutched his side after killing the restraunt owner before pumping it again and blowing a hole in the wall that Chop-Top was standing in front of. "This is just like Nam all over again! Dog will hunt! Dog will hunt!" The maniac repeated his mantra as he pulled out a Mk. 2 grenade and threw it at the Sonozaki enforcer. Shion and Mion escaped the blast as well as Leatherface who retreated with a shriek back into the basement. Kasai however was riddled with shrapnel and Shion only looked at the sight for a second before heading down the stairs. "Shion, wait! We should get back-up!" "No, this ends now, Mion!" Shion drew her hunting knife and Mion loaded her Tokarev TT-33 as they stumbled upon what was left of their friends. "D-don't stare, sis. Let's just move on." Mion hesitantly walked with Shion, tears in her eyes as bodies and skeletons of villagers surrounded them in the basement. "You go that way, I'll go this way." Shion headed to the darkest path as Mion headed to the furnace room and saw Nubbins' dead body with a radio next to it. She thought she saw movement and fired her pistol. More movement and more bullets until she was tackled by Chop-Top who slashed her side with his switchblade. He cackled as he kept slicing until he was thrown off and punched in the face. The Sonozaki pulled out her katana and the Sawyer circled her, looking for an opening. "Not the first time I've fought one of you with a longer knife!" Mion ignored the madman's racist insult and his mistake of calling the katana a knife and sliced through his arm. Chop-Top yelled in pain and rushed forwards, slicing Mion's throat open but not before getting stabbed through the heart. With her remaining strength, the Sonozaki snapped Chop-Top's neck with her bare hands before collapsing with her fallen foe in a pool of blood. Shion cautiously looked around the room before she was grabbed from behind by Bubba. The cannibal had taken an interest in her, something that only earned him a second stun gun zap. As he squealed in pain, the Sonozaki swapped her hunting knife for her spiked whip as Leatherface got back up, this time with his mallet and electric knife turned on. It was clear that she didn't want to be his girlfriend but he could still turn her face into a mask. The whip wrapped around his right wrist, cutting into it, and making him drop the mallet with another grunt of pain before slicing through it with the electric knife. Shion pulled out her hunting knife just in time to block the man's stab, the girl then stabbed him in the neck but was flung into the wall. Luckily she came to her senses quickly enough to stab Bubba in the knee, he grunted as he fell over and the Sonozaki ran up the stairs. She tried to get in the limo but soon heard the cannibal's chainsaw revving up again. "Oh no..." But something unexpected happened, something supernatural as Shion stopped talking and merely glared at Leatherface. He ran at her but soon found his arm and side being stabbed. That was the beginning of a rapid series of blows as the Sonozaki appeared as a blur to him, he finally lost all method to his defensive slashes and just swung his chainsaw around like a wild animal. The chainsaw dance didn't hit Shion but it did encourage her to end the duel then and there with a stab to the neck. Unfortunately for Bubba this time she hit his spine, severing it from the back and left the hunting knife there. The cannibal made no noise as he slowly toppled over. The Sonozaki's only response to the Texan's demise was to reenter the building for her katana. Winner:Sonozaki Family Expert's Opinion The Sawyer Family had a much more destructive arsenal focused on butchery and explosives but they were outmatched by the Sonozaki Family's more practical arsenal that was just as lethal. While Leatherface was superhuman and Chop-Top was a Vietnam veteran, Drayton was practically useless. Shion, Mion, and Kasai however were all highly experienced killers with a possible supernatural ability if Mion fell in combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Gang Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Visual Novel Warriors